halofandomcom-20200222-history
Xytan 'Jar Wattinree
Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree was a very high ranking Covenant Elite military officer. He was the Regent Command of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. Background 'Jar Wattinree was over eleven and a half-feet tall, a giant even amongst the average 8' 6" foot Elites. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 239 It may be that this is an illusion, given his image is projected by a holographic generator, or that he wears a ceremonial headdress, somewhat similar to that of a Councilor. Naturally any legendary hero through an average warriors eyes is given to be of godly stature, generally through the physical trait of height, a particular example of such would be that of Odysseus of the Odyssey, note how in which the story emphasizes his heroic traits some of which being, being very tall. Note how in which the book itself stated the admirals well being to be no less than a god. It's apparent that in order to demonstrate Xytan's heroism throughout the Covenant they emphasized heroic traits. To do this, they emphasize height, and to perform such, Eric Nylund hinted they might have used raised platform boots or possibly another hologram. He was legendary and extremely illustrious amongst the soldiers of the Covenant. He had never been defeated in battle, he had never failed at any task, no matter what the challenge, and he was never wrong. His only flaw was that he had been so revered, some respected him above any Prophet and for that he had been exiled to lead a fleet only at the fringes and outskirts of the vast Covenant Empire. Commanding his fleet he played a considerably large role in the Civil War of the Covenant. 'Jar Wattinree was one of the first Elite leaders to take command of the confused Elites and rally them at Joyous Exultation. There, they moved in to ambush the Brutes and destroy them, putting an end to the Civil War before they could destroy the Flood. The Imperial Admiral had no illusions about the true nature of the Halo Rings or the Flood. It's unknown whether or not Xytan kept the 'ee' suffix at the end of his name after rebelling against the Prophets. Unfortunately, his flagship, Sublime Transcendence, was destroyed by a NOVA bomb they had taken from Reach and activated by a curious and unsuspecting Grunt named Kwassass after the Covenant Engineers (Huragok) reconnected the detonator to the NOVA bomb. Whether or not he was aboard the ship at that time is unknown. Rank The armor he wears is portrayed as "silver armor covered with the gold Forerunner glyphs of sacred mystery." Such silver-and-gold Elite armor has yet to be seen or mentioned elsewhere, and may be superior in quality to the gold armor of a Zealot or even a Councilor. Silver metals are possibly rare among the Covenant, so armor with such appearance is probably highly valuable and is of the highest prestige. Quotes *"We have been betrayed by those we trusted most. We have been betrayed by our Prophets."-To the Shipmasters he had called from their ships onto Joyous Exultation. *"I, like all of you, believed in our leaders and their holy Covenant. How could we have been so willing to believe a Covenant of lies?"-Speaking of the Prophets treachery. *"They have called for the destruction of all Sangheili. They have aligned themselves with the barbaric Jiralhanae."-Hanging his head, his jaws opened slack for a moment. *"The Great Schism is upon us. The unbreakable Covenant Writ of Union has been split asunder. This is the end of the Ninth, and final, Age."-speaking of the end of the Ninth Age of Reclamation and the Covenant Civil War. *"You must now decide to surrender to fate-or resist and strive to persist. Myself, I choose to fight. I call upon you all to join me. Let the old ways fade and battle by my side. Together we can forge a new, better union-a new Covenant among the stars."-Asking his fellow Sangheili for assistance. *"You disagree, Ship Master?"-In response to Voro Mantakree's gesture of protest. *"Speak, then, hero of the battle for the Second Ring of the Gods,and de facto commander of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity."-Calling Voro Mantakree to the center stage. *"Your words are wisdom, Ship Master Voro. Which is why I have summoned Jiralhanae Alpha Leadership under a banner of truce to this world."-In response to Voro's thoughts on the Jiralhanae and the Flood. *"I have no illusions that they come with false offers of peace. So we shall stage our own ambush-here, where we are strong. After we have dealt a decapitating blow to the Jiralhanae Alpha Tribes, we will be free to eradicate the infection that threatens to spread from the most holy ring."-In response to the outcry that rose from the thought of peace with the Jiralhanae. *"As for how to accomplish this, I call upon Oracle Master Parala Ahrmonro to report on a new opportunity."-Calling forward Parala Ahrmonro. *"This heresy cannot be ignored for reasons dogmatic and strategic. We will go to this world, Onyx, to protect and secure the holy artifacts. They will be of incalculable value in our impending struggles."-After hearing the translation Cortana sent about Delta Halo and Onyx. *"You, Ship Master Voro Mantakree are now Fleet Master Voro Nar Mantakree. Lead your newly assembled battle group to this world. Destroy the demons and deny them their prize at all costs."-To Voro, giving him a promotion and sending him to kill the Spartans that reside on Onyx, and to deny them any Forerunner artifacts or technological assets at all costs. *"All that I believe in, all that I once believed in, is but lost to me. I will not side with these....Loyalist traitors. Where are our commanders now? where is the dawn that once forshadowed are glorious march. You must understand my friend, I take no pleasure in what you ask of me, but know this, if I am given the chance to kill Truth, if it must fall down into my hands, I will cleve his head from his shoulders. I will cleanse my blade, and the heroes of Sanghelios, shall return to our land. I would see that day come my friend.....yes, I would see that day come." References Category: Elites (Characters)